Letter
by iDutchman
Summary: "An ordinary yet happy-go-lucky new letter carrier has been told to send a special letter to an unknown mysterious someone. The receiver never showed the face and for the very first time, the new letter carrier made the receiver came out of the lair."
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

**A/N:** Okay, I suddenly got a new idea. It's weird but I HAD to write this one down and publish it. I'm afraid if I wait too long, the idea will be gone soon enough. Don't worry, this won't take many chapters and I've thought about it quite well. Hope you people enjoy this story! :D

* * *

**Letter**

_"An ordinary yet happy-go-lucky new letter carrier has been told to send a special letter to an unknown mysterious someone. The receiver never showed the face and for the very first time, the new letter carrier made the receiver came out of the lair."_

Alternate Universe • Itty-bitty Angst • Romance • OOC-ness

* * *

"So, how's the job search? You got a new job?" The concerned look could visibly see from the blonde haired girl.

Sighing, the other girl slumped down on the passenger seat. "I got one." She was being quite sarcastic with that tone. This isn't what Tainaka Ritsu 0pictured her plan and dream about. Things don't always goes the way we wanted, unless she don't want to believe in that. She wants to make it herself that she could make everything come true, with hard work of course. "A letter carrier. Postman."

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah, start from the bottom, like you said. However, don't you think it's… I don't know, odd. I wanna make a band and perform at Budokan, shouldn't I start it with something related to band? A letter carrier… it's ridiculous, Mugi…"

"You can't start a band without the member, remember?" Mugi patted the back of her dear friend's shoulder, trying to encourage her. She's one truly good friend, who is wise and only by miracle she'd rather stay and keep Ritsu company until she's sure enough that the brunette could take everything by herself. No, it's not like she don't believe in Ritsu, it's just the brunette sometimes being careless. "Be grateful for everything, Ricchan." Mugi knows Ritsu's big dream to create a band and make it big. If she wants it, Mugi could easily make it happen just with a single order.

Surprisingly, Ritsu refused the offer. She's been counting on her friend for too much already and this time, she want to try it herself and see if the luck is on her side. Ritsu only needs Mugi to keep her under the line. "I know… Well, today I started the work already and I'm dead tired…You have cakes and tea as usual?" Of course, she needs Mugi to recharge her energy with cakes and tea. She's an expert, Ritsu had made the statement clear.

"Surely as usual."

* * *

A windy yet snowy day. _It's good, than a stormy day. _Today should be a good day, unlike the previous day.

If she recalls the first day she do this work, if it's not Mugi who keep encouraging her to stay and survive, she could've been quit from this job and suicide. A crazy wild dog was almost eating her and a psycho old woman tried to kill her just because she's two seconds late for the letter. It was a tough day, harsh even and good thing that she became too tired and was overslept at Mugi's house; she doesn't have any more strength to blabbers off about the day. The blonde-haired girl don't mind it, she knew it's not an easy job.

Today, just start from today, she prayed and wished something would change for the better in her life. "Oi, Tainaka! The boss called you in the office! Urgent!" In addition, right after she prayed, something comes up.

_Oh great, the good day is about to get ruin. Joy. _Ritsu rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. The last time the boss called her, she almost didn't get her first salary. "Alright." With that simply said, she walked and knocked on the boss' door three times. The boss said 'come inside' and she walked inside. Before she takes a seat, she asked, "You called me?"

"Yes. Take a seat, Tainaka." The boss opened his bag and pulled out a letter.

Ritsu's brain quickly said, _What now? Was I fired? _She was nervous as the boss extends his hand with the letter and gave it to Ritsu. "Uh… For me?"

"No. Of course it's not for you, baka." Ritsu flinched at the insult; she muttered something and pressed it down with a sigh. "That letter is a special letter. You have to deliver that letter to this address." He handed another paper with an address written on it. Ritsu raised an eyebrow at this and started to get a little curious with this so-called _special_ letter. "Listen, you have to make sure this was definitely delivered to the receiver and whatever the receiver says, just do it."

"Who's the receiver?"

"This receiver is our priority and this is a special order, it doesn't matter who the receiver is. The usual mail carrier is sick and hospitalized; I need to find the replacement in no time. Now, I don't want no more questions, just go and do your work." Ritsu was frowning and didn't move an inch from the seat. Perhaps, she's getting a little too comfortable here, which pissed the boss' off. "Oi! I said get out of my office, baka!"

Ritsu clenched her fist in anger, but she suppressed it again. It's not worth it. "Okay, I'm going now." She walked outside and once the door closed, she muttered, "He should stop calling me stupid."

* * *

Here she is, in front of the big mansion, which written on the address she got from her boss. The house is big, it's a mansion and she knew she'll get a big tip, knowing how rich the receiver is. She stares one last time at the special letter, wondering why the receiver uses the ordinary service to send a very special letter.

_I bet this is a love-letter. It must be it. _She shouldn't even care about it, but it's hard to ignore the curiosity. Ritsu sighed and got off from her motorcycle, the door is open but there's no one she could see. This is like a big mansion without anyone living in it. "Excuse me! Anyone's home! ? Hello! Excuse me!" She got no answer, and then she frowns at the letter again. This needs to be delivering to the receiver. She doesn't want to get another trouble for sure. "I'm here to bring a letter!"

Still, none.

_Well, the door is open. Should I get inside? Well, I don't have much time! Seriously! _With all her might, she straightens herself up, then pumped up her fist. "I'm going inside." She was careful, taking the first step, a second step and the-

_"What are you doing?" _She tripped by her own feet and cursed softly.

Ritsu looks to her surrounding; she swore she heard a girl's voice. That's probably the receiver, she quickly got up and get out of the house. "Well, sorry to barge inside. I uh… I'm here to deliver a letter…" She still has her eyes wandering everywhere to find the receiver, but there's still no one around.

_"It's the usual spot."_

"Where? Well, can you just go here? Therefore, I can give you the letter straightly. Seriously, this is… ridiculous."

_"You're a new postman?"_

"Yea, sorta… So will come out anytime soon?"

_"No. Put the letter on the doorstep, take the one I put there and you can leave."_

"Gee, whatever…" She bent down and put the letter on the doorstep, just like the receiver said via intercom. Unfortunately, there's no letter she could take nearby the doorstep. "There's no letter around here. Not in your doorstep, I mean. You sure you put it here? I don't see anything, really."

_"It's there, I put it on my doorstep. The letter is on my doorstep."_

"You know what? Why don't you just go here and see it yourself? It's **not** there, my dear receiver~"

_"Search for it."_

"What? This is your house, why should I-"

_"Did your boss tell you that you have to do everything I said?"_

Ritsu cursed under her breath. "I'm searching." She's getting really pissed off by this job and plus this weird receiver who won't show herself. The brunette has no other choice but to go look for the letter, it doesn't take that long when she found it on the bushes. She let out another sigh of annoyance, remembering she spent too much time just to deliver this one special letter. "Good news, I got the letter. Listen, next time, put something heavy so the letter won't flow away from the _usual_ spot."

Again, no answer. The receiver might be off the microphone just like when she came.

_A wild dog, psycho old lady and a weird girl. What's next? An air-headed person who's a master guitarist? _She surprisingly waited for another two minutes and still, there's no respond from the intercom. _Well, nothing more to do here. She could've been fell asleep. Whatever. _Ritsu was just a few steps away from the door and is about to go outside the gate when the intercom spoke again.

_"What's your name?"_

She stopped by instinct and walked back to the front door. "Oh, so you want to know my name? You wanna know me? Well, get out and face me. It's always more interesting to talk face-to-face, so why don't you just come out here and talk?"

_"No. You better leave now."_

"Ah, right, of course you won't come out. You're afraid of me? Yeah, you should, cuz you know what? I'm crazy. I truly am a crazy letter carrier."

_"Why you consider yourself as crazy?"_

"Because I'm talking to myself up until now." It was a rather sarcastic tone. "I'm crazy and still am talking to no one in particular." She was about to go and ignore the receiver, she doesn't have any more time either.

_"Hahaha."_

Ritsu once again stopped her steps and turned back. The receiver just laughed at her. "Oh, so now you're laughing? I never knew you could laugh." It was the last thing she said as she walks back to her motorcycle and smirked in amusement. She drove her motorcycle to all the places where she should take letters and deliver letters, she decided to deliver the mysterious girl's letter at the very last list, and so she wouldn't get complain if she take a lot more time.

Awkwardly, she was quite curious with the letter.

"Weird mysterious girl." She muttered before got off the motorcycle.

* * *

Ritsu's standing in front of the other house. The house who's address written on the mysterious girl's letter. It was late and she should just deliver this and go home. It surely sounds like a great plan. She wished this one house would surely have someone who will receive the letter, unlike the mysterious girl. She hasn't reach the front door to knock when a guy approached her. The man wore an outfit that looks like a butler; he might be the receiver of the letter though.

"Are you the new postman?"

"Yea, I'm new." Ritsu sighed in relief. _He must be here to receive this letter!_ Without any further thoughts, she pulled out the letter and handed it to the guy. "This letter must be for you, so yeah, take it."

"Ah, no, this is surely not directed to me. I'm just a butler in this mansion and my master is the one who should receive this letter. He's not home now, so I will keep it until he comes back." The letter carrier raised her eyebrow in confusion. She had found out that the mysterious receiver is a weird girl and that receiver sent a letter for this butler's master. The only thing crossed Ritsu's mind is that she's right about this guy being a butler and the letter really is a love-letter.

Then again, why should she give a care? "So uh… your master is the weird girl's boyfriend?" There's no other reason, than her curiosity.

"Excuse me, but who's 'the weird girl' you mentioned just now?"

"Ah, she's the sender of this letter. You know, I've been pretty curious if she and your master are boyfriend and girlfriend. So, does it true? They're a couple?"

"Yes, they're a couple."

"That explains it… Well, half of it… So how long they've been doing this?"

"Do you have the assignment letter?"

"Eh? Uh… no… no, I don't… Why? What for?"

"The assignment letter that tells you to ask so many questions. I thought you're here to deliver letter."

"Yes, I am. Well, you got the letter and I will leave now."

"Wait," The butler grabbed something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was another letter. "Here's the reply letter."

_The- what? Reply?_ Ritsu couldn't believe how ridiculous these people are. A reply letter and now she had to take the letter and deliver it back to the mysterious girl's house. "Seriously, don't they have cell phones or maybe internet? They're talking using letters. This is weird and so old-fashioned! I can't believe there are still people who talk to each other using letters. Moreover, the fact that both of their houses are not that far from each other made me wonder, why not just go to each other's' houses? Sheeze~"

"All you have to do is just deliver the letter."

The letter carrier sighed in defeat. He was right; all she has to do is just deliver letters. "Give me the letter." The butler handed it to Ritsu and she remembered something else to say. "Tell your master, there's a facility called '_email_' nowadays and it's an electronic mail service to send letters to each other without have to bother waiting. It's easier, trust me."

"I will inform it to him."

* * *

**A/N:** Hold on! Don't be panic! I know I still have other unfinished stories, but this is an idea that I got all in a sudden. OH! One more thing, I need a BETA! ASAP! Someone who could fix mistakes in my stories, because I'm not so good at writing. So yeah, I hope you guys could help me on this one. Just simply PM me! :D

_iDutchman | Signing_


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess

**A/N:** No comment. Enjoy this. I will now try to finish the other fics. Wis me luck, minna ~ Oh right, no beta, and I only use to correct some errors.

* * *

**Letter**

_"An ordinary yet happy-go-lucky new letter carrier has been told to send a special letter to an unknown mysterious someone. The receiver never showed the face and for the very first time, the new letter carrier made the receiver came out of the lair."_

Alternate Universe • Itty-bitty Angst • Romance • OOC-ness

* * *

A car arrived and the driver press the horn twice, the gatekeeper opens the gate and the car slowly gets inside the big mansion. It stops right at the front door of the mansion; a butler is ready to serve his master as he opens the passenger door. "Welcome back, master." He said, as the man handed his black case and coat to the butler.

"Make me some coffee and-" Another person got outside the car, a good looking woman. "-make that two, okay?" He finished as he threw one of his arms around the girl, making the girl leaned onto his chest.

"Understood." He bowed down and closed the passenger door of the car, letting the master and his companion walks inside the mansion first.

"Oh, one more thing; did you received another letter from her?"

"Yes, it's-"

"Keep it in your hand." Cut the master. "You know what to do with it, just this time, include a beautiful rose."

The butler lowered his head, thinking how rude his master is and how he pity the receiver of all the letters sent from this mansion. "Understood." He loyally replied and leave the master.

This has been going for more than a year already; the two lovers have only met once or twice during that period of time. They only spend most of their lovers' time by sending letters to each other. Unlike the woman, the man got tired easily after three months. Since that time, he decided to just send her all kinds of love poetry, beautiful ones.

It was 'till then that it bores him even more. He started to order his loyal butler to receive and send letters. The poems works, so well and it made the woman happy. She said it was all beautiful and she would like to receive more of that letters.

The butler feels happy for the woman as well, but the sad thing is that those letters… aren't written by the man's own hand and feeling.

* * *

_Soft and warm_  
_Sealed with care_  
_Sweet and kind_  
_Will ever share_  
_Brave and strong_  
_Yet so fair_  
_That is her_  
_She's always there_

_Sensitive to despair_  
_Harkens to others welfare_  
_Delicate she's elsewhere_  
_Beautiful beyond compare_

_If you meet her_  
_Best Beware_  
_She'll steal your heart_  
_unaware_  
_Her name is Love_  
_This I swear_  
_There's none like her_  
_anywhere_

"Wow, this is a truly cliché poem." Ritsu was bewildered by the poem. This is not a thing that a letter carrier should be doing. She is purposely avoiding, violating and breaking the rule. _Oh, give it a break; it's my thing to break rules._ Ritsu mentally said. "Now I'm pretty curious to see who's behind this cliché handwritten poem… Geez, I even got itches in certain places~" She quickly wrap it back carefully and start up her motorcycle.

The letter carrier drove herself back to the mysterious girl's mansion, which as deadly as it looks.

"And here I thought she might be interesting, but looking at this mansion… kinda makes me think that there's something wrong with her." Frowning, she got off her motorcycle and walks up the small stairs, and standing in front of the door. _Should I call her? She might be sleeping though…_ Ritsu sighed, and put the letter on the doorstep, then put a small rock on top of it so it won't flow away with the wind.

She smiled, _if a guy could be that cliché, how cliché the girl could possibly be?_ She chuckles at the thought. Imagining these two lovers just made her laughing so hard.

_"What are you laughing at?" _The sudden voice made Ritsu jumped in surprise. _"What are you doing here? It's late already."_

"Oh, s-sorry to disturb you, I was just thinking ~ Haha" The letter carrier scratch the back of her neck in nervous. "Uh… I'll go now; you can go back to your sleep. Sorry, again." She stepped out of the mansion and suddenly stopped, as if forgetting something. Ritsu cursed softly and walking back. "But I'm done with my job today so I guess it's fine for me to… stay… a little bit… more? Maybe? If you don't mind?"

_"Why you want to stay here?"_

"Err… Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but I'll try to be more oblivious here so… I'm curious."

_"What do you want?"_

"I wanna talk with you, I mean; I just feel this urge to see you face to face. I know you can see me from that camera." Ritsu gazed at the small camera on the top corner. "It's not fair you know. You can see me while I can only hear your voice, from that thing." She said, pointing at the communicator. "Cmon, besides, it's late, people won't see you or anything. So will you come out any time now?"

_"Who are you that you wanted to see me so badly? You don't even know me, we don't know each other."_

"So what?" Ritsu scolded her softly, and then she took a seat on the chair. "I just keep wondering how you look like. It feels the same as if I'm blind or something when I talk to a voice without a face or figure to look at."

_"You're being difficult. Do whatever you want, I'm going to bed. Good night."_ With that simply said, the letter carrier sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay here until you come out." The red light on the communicator and camera turned off. She sighed, "I will not move just- !" Ritsu could never finish her words as she collapsed on the floor. She remains down for the next five minutes. The owner of the house still trying to ignore what the letter carrier said.

That person is a nobody, just a letter carrier who's just being so annoyingly curious about her. No more, no less.

* * *

…

…

…

…_That person's leaving already._

_…There's no reason for that letter carrier to stay around._

One sighed made her stood up from her bed and walking to her desk. She turned on her laptop and see if the letter carrier's leaving already or not. She hates the urge she's feeling and how the latter carrier's words get into her so effectively. She fixed her camera and try to see if the letter carrier is anywhere nearby her front door.

_I was only going to see if she's-_

She stopped mentally, what she sees in the monitor is the same person, the same letter carrier, whose body is now lying down on the floor helplessly.

Her eyes widened in horror, but after she recalled the moment how this person loves to jokes around, she couldn't entirely believe what she saw. _This letter carrier might just making fun of me, this person just wanted me to go out and help, so this person could see me in person._ She shook her head in denial. "Hey, you, what are you doing sleeping down there? You should just go home now."

Silence.

She became a little bit scared. "I know you're pretending to collapse. Go on; lay down there all you like. I won't go out and help you either."

Another silence. Longer this time.

_It's not serious; this person was just pranking on me._

She couldn't stop staring at her screen, waiting for the letter carrier to wake up anytime soon and say that she was just only kidding.

The letter carrier never did. "It's not funny! Quit it! Wake up now or I'll call the police!"

…

…

…

It reached her limit. She stood up from her desk and calling two of her maids. "Ria! Hina! Come with me now."

It takes only less than a minute for the maids to come to her. "Princess, what's wrong? Where are you going? It's late at night; you should go to bed already."

"There's someone collapsed in front of our mansion, we have to see that person. It looks like that person is not in a good condition."

"But we can't risk ourselves, Princess. What if it's a bad-"

"That person is the new letter carrier. If anything bad happens, it would be my fault." The words taken the two maids aback for a second and think how an ordinary letter carrier could be one of the Princess' responsible? Besides, the Princess herself has never left her room, so how could these two related? "I will explain everything later, but we have to help that person." That said and she went to her front door.

She wasted no time to pulled her front door and found the letter carrier still lying down without moving any inches. Of course, the person collapsed, how could a person move himself without any conscious? She shook her head and bend down nearby the letter carrier.

One of the maids got back inside the mansion and brings back cold water and a towel. The Princess lifted up the letter carrier with the help of the other maids then put the person on the couch. "Princess, let me take care of-"

"It's okay, I'll do it. It's my responsible." She said as she started to compress the stranger's forehead with a cold towel. "Ne… Do you think he's pretending?"

The two maids switch glances at each other. "Pretending? I don't think so. The body temperature is hot, it might be due to how hard he's working today and he might not have any rest that it causes her to lose her conscious."

"If I recall it, I've never seen him before as your sibling or a letter carrier. Is he an old friend of yours, Princess?"

The so-called princess shook her head in denial. "Of course not. I've never had any friends, I'm not good with socializing with others, and all of you know that." The maids nodded. "This letter carrier is really someone that I don't know at all. He's really weird and annoying, he said he wanted to see me face to face and just talk, though we really don't know each other. He's like some kind of a freak or something."

"Then why would you take the risk of the responsibility? He's could be considered as a total stranger."

"I thought he's joking because the first time he sent a letter here, he made fun of me. Then after a few moments, he's not moving at all and I can't just let a stranger laying down on my doorstep helplessly and ignoring him like a heartless person." She sighed and stares at the letter carrier who's still unconscious. "…I know I'll regret this right after."

"Princess, let us take care of him. You can go back to sleep, we'll stay up until he's back to his conscious. We also won't tell him that you came down here and help him as well."

"Alright, just make sure he doesn't know anything happens tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Okay, it's settled. I'll be back to my room and leave-" She stopped as a warm hand took a grip on her wrist. She quickly glanced back and gasped. "Y-you…"

* * *

_"The number you're calling is not-"_ For the twentieth times, Kotobuki Tsumugi got the same answer. "Could she be this busy? I remember it clearly that she said she's now a letter carrier and she's still a regular letter carrier which her working time won't be this long." Mugi stared at her cell phone. "…Where are you, Ricchan?"

Just when she wants to give up trying to contact her friend, her cell phone rang. Her mind only registers one person in seconds.

_Ricchan!_ She quickly grabbed her phone and pressed the answer button. "Ricchan? Where are you this late? I've been calling you-"

_"Whoa, there ~ Sorry Mugi, there's something out of plan happens and don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I uh…"_

"Where are you now, Ricchan?"

_"I'm…staying at my friend's house. Don't worry, there's no party or drinks or even drugs. I was just tired and decided to stay for the night here. Hey, Mugi, you there?"_

"Y-yes… I'm still here. A-anyways, so you won't be back tonight, right? But… where exactly are you staying at?"

_"Actually, just a friend that I just knew today. Not a guy, it's a girl and she's probably around our age, too. I'll introduce her to you some other time, okay?"_

"Alright, if she's not a good looking girl, I bet you won't be staying at her house."

_"Mugi… She's just a friend of mine."_

"Yes, Ricchan, I understand." She formed a smile on her lips. Sure it sounds pretty suspicious at first knowing that her friend staying at a newly female friend's house. Knowing this, she couldn't stop thinking that her friend might swing the same way as her. "You should introduce her to me, but take your time."

_"Mugi… A-are you sure you're okay? You sound pretty different somehow… I'll go back if you can't stay alone tonight."_ One of the reasons of why Tainaka Ritsu could take a girl like Mugi is how caring she could be. It's hard to see this side, this caring side, in a guy these days. Seeing Ritsu, feels as if she could offers both.

_Only if you're really a guy…but then, I've settled my heart on someone else._ She's been in a relationship with the same gender; it's been six months and at first she was only just wants to get rid of her feelings for her friend, Ritsu. It doesn't work, but she knew now that she can't lose her friend or her feelings. As time passing by, she started to develop feelings for her girlfriend and everytime Ritsu's around or acting like how she acts now, she can't lie that Ritsu's still have that special spot in her heart.

_"Mugi…? You there…?"_

_Even though you never knew._ She sighed, and smiled. "Ricchan, I'm okay, really. Next time, please call me or text me so I won't be stay up late at night wondering where you are."

_"Okay, okay, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you later ~"_

"Bring her to me as your girlfriend."

_"Wait, what?"_

"Ja, Ricchan ~ Have a great time!" and she ended the line. "Mattaku, Ricchan… Well, it would really cute to see her girlfriend ~" Mugi giggles and went to her bed, laying her body and wrapped it with the blanket. "Oh well, it's a matter of time for her… _Oyasuminasai_."

* * *

"Y-you…"

"Uh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" The letter carrier is taken aback with the sight. The girl is actually come out and helped her. She could never explain the feelings she had, it's new for her and all she did was just staring at the beautiful girl. Black raven-haired girl with a _hime_ cut, long and silky hair, those grey orbs, and her body that looks really fits her figure.

"Excuse me?"

It snapped her back and she glanced at her hand, which still holding the other girl's wrist. "I didn't mean… I mean, I uh…" Suddenly, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulled it out and the call ended. She didn't get to answer, seeing her cell phone, she realized her friend has been trying to contact her cell phone for like twenty times.

"Hey, you should-" The letter carrier ignores the girl and calling back her friend. She sighed and thinking how annoying this person could act, it gets on her nerves when she heard through what she was talking about with her friend on the phone and this person saying that she would _stay_ in her house.

And so the tragedy happens.

**THUMP!**

"Ouch! That hurt! What's that for! ? I didn't do anything to harm anyone!"

**THUMP!**

"_Ittaii_! You hit me twice! Gosh, never thought you'd be THIS violent to a stranger."

"P-Princess, I think that's enough. He didn't do anything to hurt us, w-we'll take care of him."

"No, please, girls, leave us alone. Now." That made the letter carrier frowns and still rubbing his head. Once the maids are gone, she continues. "You, I beg you, please get out of my house. I know you're only faking your unconsciousness. I don't want to be rude, but-"

"Hold on, stop it right there, _Hime_. You said you don't want to be rude? Just a few minutes ago you hit my head twice and that is not in a gentle way. I know you're freaking out seeing me collapsed and woke up all in a sudden like nothing happened; you even assumed that I was faking my unconsciousness. Well, you're right and I'm so sorry…" The letter carrier sighed and stood up. "I apologize; my jokes have gone too far. I've got what I wanted, I've finally see your face. You're just like what I thought you'd be." The Princess' face turns into pinkish color and that goes unnoticed as the other person already turning around.

No more words spoken as the letter carrier stepped outside the big mansion. She stopped for a bit and chuckles.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not a guy."

* * *

**D/N:** Okay, I'm terrible. I finish this chapter as good as I can, it may not turns out like you wished it would but yeah, I guess this is all I could process. Next chapter will be more interesting, yeah, more #mitsulicious moments ;) obviously ~ NO, not BETA-ed yet. Any of you would like to lend me a hand, just PM me.

_iDachii (__イダチイ__) | iDutchman | Signing Off_


	3. Chapter 3: Impression

**A/N:** Mind some errors. Please read the bottom Author Note! :D ENJOY!

* * *

**Letter**

_"An ordinary yet happy-go-lucky new letter carrier has been told to send a special letter to an unknown mysterious someone. The receiver never showed the face and for the very first time, the new letter carrier made the receiver came out of the lair."_

Alternate Universe • Itty-bitty Angst • Romance • OOC-ness

* * *

_"In case you're wondering, I'm **not** guy."_

It echoes, again, for the third time now. The long black-haired beauty, for the first time in five years now, had a trouble sleeping at night just because of someone. It even surprises herself when she realized that this someone is not a person she have known for long and to be able to invade the princess' mind so easily like this, she thought that this might be due to how long she haven't socially get herself out of the mansion and actually talk to others.

It's not like she's a beast that could harm people, but something in her that she doesn't want anyone to know yet. _Maybe it's even better if no one know this but the people working in this mansion._ She is a Princess, she has a very minimum experience in socializing, and like any princesses would be, she has a real beautiful face with her _hime-cut_ hairstyle, colored in dark color.

She's nearly perfect, but perfect doesn't exist. The reason about her that made her comfortable enough to stay in her room for nearly 24 hours is the letters. Love letters if she have to be more specific. She has known a man, a rich and very good-looking man. It's almost a year and a half she knew him; he's a good guy, romantic and she realized that every girls would do anything to be with him. She likes him too, not because of how rich he is or how good-looking he is, but because he said he loves her for her.

_I know, I was so young and that's even the first time I experienced such feeling for someone._

Taken by how loyal he is and how he always visits her nearly five days in a week; Only a stupid would say 'no' to his proposal. She proudly and happily said, "Yes." - She doesn't want him to hold any party for the engagement; she's happy enough to know that he'll be the one who stay on her side. She was really happy, like her biggest childhood dream magically coming true.

_A prince that would come and stay with me, right?_

She smiled. She remembers those time when they first met until the day he proposed. It was exactly five weeks ago, on the same day as today, Sunday. The cold Sunday-winter suddenly felt so warm in an instant. The nostalgic feeling bring her own body to got up and grab the new letter. She can't stop smiling while slowly unwraps the letter with a rose shielding it.

She slowly frowned and put on a thoughtful face as she reads the newest letter. "It's…" Something is wrong. She knew it just by reading the first paragraph. _…different. _

The princess stopped reading and wrapped it back carefully. It's been the third day, the letters she received, it seems empty and there's nothing in it that could make her feel wanted or even loved.

_"…I'm **not** a guy." _

She opened her eyes wider as she realized the image of that stranger came, again, for the fourth time now.

_What's wrong with me? Moreover, what **is** wrong with **her**?_

She wasn't getting any satisfaction by that letter carrier's image in her head. So she has decided to settle things down with that new letter carrier. _I should talk to her. Once and for all._ She straightens herself and grab her cell phone on the bedside table. She quickly opened her cell phone logs and calling the last number she called.

"Good morning. I have a little request."

* * *

Warm, it's a really warm and nice morning. It's winter, but the sunlight today brings more warmness to herself. Tainaka Ritsu slowly opened her eyes just to see that she's already on a bed with warm blanket. She frowns; trying to remember what happened last night that she ended up here. "Ah," She finally remembered. "I came back last night_…_"

"Ricchan, you're awake. Hurry and take a bath, it's nearly 8 a.m. already." Ritsu snapped her eyes opened as she heard what the blonde said. "Oh, I've also prepared breakfast."

_Man, she's really a perfect mom. _She thought, smiling at Mugi as if giving her a silent thank you. Ritsu quickly got off from the comfortable bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she arrived, she wastes no time to undo her clothes but stopped as she working on her lower parts. Something clicked. _Wait, I forgot something. _She stays like that for a good five seconds before she slaps her own forehead and saying, "Towel!"

Mugi chuckled from the outside and smiles. "Ricchan, there are towels hanging inside the shower. You can use them."

"Ah, right," Seems like the brunette found it. "Thanks Mugi, you're really awesome."

Meanwhile waiting for the other girl to prepare herself, Mugi pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friend's number. "Hello? Azusa-chan, right?" She asked. It's pretty unclear when the other line replies, so she asked out of her curiosity. "Um, where are you? It seems pretty lively there." She heard the other girl shouted something like 'Please, be quite. I'm on the phone with someone!'

_"Sorry Mugi-senpai. My aunt just asked me to look after her child and a friend of mine came over. It seems that my aunt's child likes my friend a lot so they started to play around so loud." _Mugi suddenly sensed something.

"Is she a girl? Your friend, I mean." She innocently asked with a smile.

_"Yes, she's a girl. I'll introduce her to you and Ritsu-senpai some other time." _

Mugi squealed like a fan girl. "A dream comes true…" She whispered.

_"Eh? What's that, Mugi-senpai?"_

_Oopsie. _It was actually a little slip-tongue. "Iie, anyway, I'm planning to go for a run in the morning. On weekend, since Ricchan have a day-off on weekends. So, are you in?"

_"Sounds good. Haven't done it in a while now. Why don't we do a sleepover at my house the night before? I mean, mom and dad were overseas, as usual and I'm kinda home alone." _

"What a great idea! Um, but I'll go talk to Ricchan first, see if she can join the sleepover and all." Just then, she heard the bathroom door was opened. Ritsu just finished her shower. "Well, I guess Ricchan's done. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye bye, Azusa-chan ~" Then she pressed the button to end the call.

She turned around just to see a certain brunette standing there with hair half-wet, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Who were you talking to just now?" Ritsu asked.

"Azusa-chan. I invited her to join our little jog this weekend." Ritsu took her seat on one of the chairs; Mugi followed her motion and took a seat across from Ritsu. "She'll join and she also invited us to have a sleepover the night before. She's home alone, like always, so I guess it's a good idea to have a sleepover once or twice at her place."

The tomboy rubs her chin in a thinking manner. "Umm, well… I gotta see if I'm free or not. I'll call you in case I can't join, okay?" The blonde nodded and made a sign for Ritsu to quickly eat her breakfast. Ritsu took her time to sniff on the food softly. "Wow, are you really talented in many things? You're too multi-talented, Mugi_…_ Really_…_"

She took her first bite.

"Good god, this is really good ~" Seeing her friend, Mugi was happy enough. "You should teach me how to make this meal. It tastes so good ~"

"Sure, I love teaching anyway ~" After a few moment, Ritsu finished eating her breakfast. It was fast, less than fifteen minutes. "Just leave it there. I'll do the dishes." Mugi said, watching her friend put the plate on the counter and get a fresh orange juice for herself from the fridge. "So, Ricchan, how's your new found friend last night?" Ritsu could catch that smile whenever Mugi digging something that she found interesting.

_Saw that coming. _Ritsu thought before answering, "Well, she's cute." She secretly hopes that simple yet obvious answer would make Mugi stop interrogating her.

"Cute as in what?" She was wrong. "What's her name?"

_She's really into this type of thing, isn't she? _The brunette started to scratch the back of her head, trying to find a good way to answer Mugi's question. She found one. "Cute as in…cute. Well, is there any specific kind of 'cute'? Her name… I'm not sure but I guess I heard those maids address her as 'princess'… She has a beautiful long black-hair, too, and of course with the hime-cut." Mugi frowned.

"Well, yes. There's a really cute, a so cute and just plainly cute. But I won't go deeper into that. How come you're not sure of her name? I thought you knew each other better since last night you said to me that you'd like to sleep at her place."

"Actually, things kinda go out of plan. So yeah, I'm too lazy to go into details." Mugi catches that bored look on Ritsu's face. She understands the situation better even though her friend hasn't said anything in details.

"It's eight past forty-five. Don't you think you should go now?" She smiles at Ritsu. _Well, looks like she likes her new found friend. Mm, a princess she said, it could one of my family's business relatives. _Mugi couldn't help but saying it in her thoughts as she watch her friend's face, smiling every so often. _People in love are really cute. _

* * *

"Tainaka!"

The so-called 'Tainaka' jumped in surprise and dropped all the papers she carried. "Gah! What the hell is your-" She stopped as she turned around and see her boss standing right behind her. She nervously gulped. "U- Uh… Sorry, I was-"

"Ignore those letters, here." He handed her another letter. The exact same letter with the one she received the other day from her boss. "Remember that letter I gave you the other day? This one is the same letter. The receiver just called me this morning; she had a little request, for the first time."

Ritsu looks at the letter once more before turning her head to her boss. "Can I open it?" He nodded.

"It's for you." It made Ritsu frowns in a sudden. "She said she wants you to be her letter carrier- _personal_ letter carrier. Says she likes your job and asked me to give that letter to you."

_Am I hearing things or I just misheard him? What the hell is happening? _

"Oi! Stop spacing out." Ritsu shook her head and snapped back to reality. She didn't even look at what's inside the letter. "You should go now and take the letter at the princess' house." She nodded and leave without saying a word. "This should be the first time the princess took interest in one of our carriers." He muttered, watching the brunette's back. "Well, at least I know she's useful."

Meanwhile, Tainaka Ritsu made her way to her motorcycle. She stopped right in front of her motorcycle and leaning on it. She unwrap the letter and what's inside it wasn't something that she expected it to be. "Whoa ~" Her eyes went wide in shock. _One, two, three… wait, five? Good god, what's gotten into that girl? _In it was money; it happens to be $5,000 money that it was even beyond her five months' salary. This feels wrong somehow.

She doesn't take any of the money in it. She doesn't feel right, because last night, she wasn't even making a good impression towards the receiver. Ritsu put the envelope inside her bag, got on her motorcycle and drive herself to the receiver house. It only took her fifteen minutes to get there, parked her ride and got off from her motorcycle. Another thing made her frown as she opened her helmet and shook her head to rearrange her hair.

_THIS is new. These people weren't even here before. _She precedes her way and walking up the small stairs. Just when she was about to say something, a beautiful maid was standing in front of her, looking so beautiful.

"You must be that guy from yesterday, right?"

_Really? I remember it clearly that I told that girl that I'm not a guy. What's with people mistaken me as a guy? _She sighed and raised her eyebrow. "Um, yeah. The letter carrier. I'm here to take the letter and-"

"Princess would like to talk to you." Her eyebrows lifted a little higher. "Please take a seat, I'll prepare the drink. What would you like to drink?"

* * *

"Mm, a princess? A princess… A princess with black hair… Mm…" Something clicked in her mind. "Wait, could it be… but I thought she's no longer live in Japan… Mm, maybe I should just give her a call." She grabbed her cell phone inside her purse and searched for a certain contact.

Written there: **Mio-chan**

She wasted no time to press the call button. "Ah, is this Mio-chan?"

_"Mugi?"_ At that moment, she knew that the number was still the same number since the last time they contacted each other in five years.

"I can't believe this is really you, Mio-chan. It's been nearly five years, but wait… Aren't you supposed to be overseas?" Mugi said, recalling the moment when she last met Akiyama Mio.

_"I was, Mugi. I came back three years ago and currently living alone in a mansion that my parents bought me." _

"Sokka…"

_"Sorry I didn't contact you when I came back, it's just…" _

Mugi put a smile, "It's okay, Mio-chan. I understand your circumstances. Well, it's really good to know that you're okay."

* * *

_This is weird. TOO weird. _Ritsu looks around her surrounding and there are actually two chairs and one rounded table between those chairs. Thing is, Ritsu still doesn't want to take her seat and remain standing with her feet. "Are you serious? Stop kidding. Cause- Uh…" She stopped as if something suddenly made her mute. _God, she's beautiful… _

Right now—standing right in front of Tainaka Ritsu—a beautiful girl with an all-white simple dress. Ritsu felt like melted at the sight of the girl. "I asked you to come here because I want to talk." The beauty spoke softly, while Ritsu still lost in her beauty.

_She has a really soft voice… I can just- Wait, stop doing this, Ritsu! _She quickly shook her head rather violently and slapped her own right cheek. "Ow." _That one's hurt. _She massaged it with her own palm, the pain slowly goes away. "The hell am I doing?" She said to herself. Ritsu was still having her head down and massaging her cheek when she saw the princess' feet in front of hers. _You never make any good impression towards her, Ritsu. _

"Bring me some ice-"

"N-no! I'm fine… Besides, it wasn't that hurt." She lied. She slapped herself pretty bad. "Uh, sorry… I mean, I'm so sorry about yesterday." Ritsu felt her own blood rushing up to her head really fast that it makes her cheek goes all red. "You said you want to talk. Well… I'm here." Ritsu suddenly felt awkward. _Is it me talking too low or she's actually deaf? _

She feels that stare; the princess was keeping her eyes on Ritsu.

_What is she want? _Ritsu sighed in defeat. Looks like the princess won't start any conversation. "You know what? Why don't we take a seat first?" She saw her nodded; Ritsu proceed to one of the chairs first, the princess followed her motion. Ritsu relaxed her body by laying her back on the chair. _Looks like she won't talk. Better start first. _She smiles a little as she asked casually, "So, what's your name?"

The princess flinched a little. "It's Mio, Akiyama Mio."

"Ah," Came a light chuckle from the brunette. "That's a beautiful name. Suits you."

The compliment made princess Mio have a soft blush on both of her cheeks. "T-thanks…" She averted her eyes, hoping that her blushes will soon fade away.

_She's even cuter with that blush on her face… _Ritsu thought, catching the blush on the other girl's face. "Well, I'm Tainaka Ritsu. You can call me Ritsu, I don't like such formality." Ritsu extends her right hand, offering an introduction handshake. Mio looks a little hesitated for a bit, but then she moved her own right hand, accepting Ritsu's offer.

Once the two hands connected, something in Ritsu clicked and so does Mio. The black-haired girl awkwardly pulled her hand away.

Ritsu and Mio blushing and both averted their eyes. It went on for five seconds until the maid come and break the ice. "Excuse me, princess. What would you and your guest like to drink?"

"Please bring my usual green tea." The princess turns to the letter carrier. "What would you like?"

"Anything cold." She simply said, putting her elbow on the rounded table in front of her.

"It's winter."

Ritsu raised her eyebrow. "I feel kinda hot."

"You'll catch a cold."

She sighed, "Alright. Just bring me a hot chocolate." And so the maid goes inside the mansion. The two remain in silent before Ritsu start the conversation again. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since I was born." It took Ritsu by surprise. She gets more curious about the girl. Ritsu sure remembered the reason why she's here, but who cares?

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three."

"You live alone?"

Mio nodded.

"Looks like you spend so many times inside your house." Ritsu got no answer to that statement. _Guess I'm stepping too far. _She finally decided to not expect any reply. "You're the only daughter?" Again, Mio only nodded. This time, she looks at Ritsu. The brunette doesn't mind the stare; in fact, it feels like she's listening to everything she said. "Um, where are your parents?"

"They went overseas." Ritsu mouthed a silent 'Oh'. "How about you?" She suddenly asked back.

Ritsu almost thought that this whole conversation will only be questions from Ritsu and answers from the beautiful princess Mio. Hearing Mio actually asked something, nearly surprised her. "My parents?" Mio nodded. "They… They already passed away. Five years ago." Mio quickly hung her head low in an apology manner.

"I- I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Hey, it's okay. It's been five years now, so I'm kinda used to being alone." Ritsu grins, something in her big smile made Mio felt calm. It feels warm and Mio likes it. "Hey, don't you think it's getting colder?" She catch the other girl shivered, Ritsu knew that the simple white dress was pretty thin. Ritsu then took off her black leather jacket out of instinct, stood up from her seat and walks over to the princess.

"W- what are you doing?" The princess asked, looking up at the brunette.

"You'll catch a cold." Ritsu had to bend down a little as she wrapped the black leather jacket on Mio's back. "The weather's not really good these days. So if you're planning to go outside, please wear something warm." Mio nodded and keep her silent. Once Ritsu done, she walks back to her own seat and sat down.

"Here's your green tea, princess." The maid suddenly appeared unnoticed, serving the drink to Mio. She then turned to Ritsu. "Here's your hot chocolate." She said, putting the hot chocolate on the table. "Is there anything else you need?" Mio eyed the other girl and Ritsu shook her head.

"No, thank you." The black-beauty took a little sip on her green tea as her eyes keeping its way to stare at the brunette. She was deep in thought, wondering why this stranger could stay in her mind last night. She wasn't sure of how long her eyes been looking at the other girl, she thought it didn't took that long. Little part of her says that this Tainaka Ritsu has beautiful amber eyes.

While having the other girl secretly thinking about the brunette, on the other side, she was feeling something odd. "Uh…" Ritsu was going to say something, but those eyes were looking at her so seriously. As if Mio was trying to look for something into her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She finally asked, frowning.

Mio's eyes went wide in a instant and started to averted her gaze to her right.

Smirking, Ritsu caught her flustered cheeks. "Hey, you have a beautiful pair of eyes." The cheeks on Mio's face got even worse. "Grey, isn't it?" Mio pulled the black-leather jacket Ritsu gave her when the wind brushes away her thin dress. She was even sure she shivered over the compliment Ritsu gave. Mio didn't manage any reply, as Ritsu wasn't look like expecting one. "I think it's time for me to go now." She smiled as she pushed her chair backwards and stood up.

The princess held her head up, motioning the brunette. "W-wait," Mio stood up as well. "Um… T- Thank you." Ritsu raised her eyebrow.

"I thought that should be my line." She said and chuckles. "Actually, I came here to talk and ask you something." The letter carrier opened her backpack and pulled out an envelope. "This." She held it right in front of the princess. "You know what is this, right? What's the meaning of this?"

Mio started to lower her head slowly. "Please, d- don't misunderstood it. It was only a tip. I usually give it to my former letter carrier."

"A tip? You used to give a $5,000 tip? Seriously, that's not a small amount of money," She extended her hand to the black-haired girl with the envelope. "And I can't accept it. I acted rude to you; this doesn't seem like something appropriate to do. So please, take back this envelope along with what's in it." She smiled at her. "Don't take this the wrong way. Yesterday, I just wanted to see your face and actually talk, just like what we just did."

Mio remained silent, but Ritsu quickly shoved the envelope into Mio's hand. "But-"

"If you don't mind, I want us to know each other normally. Like any other people usually do. Today is a really great start." The smile Ritsu gave calmed the other girl. "Like I said, I'm easy-going and if you can't or too shy to start a conversation, I'd willing to start it first until you're brave enough to talk with me."

The princess herself couldn't remember the last time she met someone like this new letter carrier. It's nearly none in her life.

"Oh, one more thing, you should go out some time. That way, I can see your face more clearly."

**A/N:** Whoa ~ Guess this chapter could be everyone's first favorite chapter of this fanfiction :P Yeah, #mitsulicious moments are pretty much invading this chapter. I also want to thank many other new mitsu writers who wrote great, fluffy, cute, and romantic mitsu stories. It seriously helps me to write this chapter :3 BUT, my biggest thanks is to all of my readers who keep following and waiting for the newest chapters of all of my on-going fanfictions!

Now, now, on to work on **Stay** newest chappie! Yeah, people were still asking when is Stay story's new chapter will be released and it's good to know that people were still eagerly waiting for it!

Just a little FYI, I recently just broke up with my girlfriend and at the right moment, I heard Bruno Mars' new song titled "When I Was Your Man" and you know what's next. It's hard to write a romantic fanfiction when both sides are supposed to be in love while ME, the writer himself, was feeling broken-hearted. So that is one of the things that keep me distracted from writing the newest chapter. I just hope my ex will be happy and soon find a guy who will love her and treat her the right way.

Oh, one more: **No BETA yet** | Only corrected with OfficeWord. | **Correction**** on the mount of money. **(Thanks for the review, um... Guest. Yeah, there's no name in it.)

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii (__イダチイ__) - iDutchman | Signing Off_


End file.
